turkeyidkfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims' Next Top Model (Generation 2): C02
Sims Next Top Model: Cycle 02 'is the second cycle of the second generation of ''Sims Next Top Model, however it is the eleventh overall cycle. It is set to premiere late December of 2015. Judges and other cast members This season, the judging table remained the same size, however judge Erico Nunes was removed, while a new judge added to replace him. '''Tyra Banks still holds the role as the host of the show. Sin Il-hong returns for her second cycle as Tyra's second-in-command as well as to represent RED Model Management, which the winner is signed to. Male model Maicle Gambardella also joins the panel for the first time. Also new to the show is a reoccuring face,' Kendra Wheeler'. Kendra co-exists with the Top Model Points twist, as she presents the scores and prizes to the girls and cashes out the points. She is also moral support and follows the girls around to photoshoots and the challenges. Prizes The winner of Sims Next Top Model will receive the following prizes: *A contract with: **RED Model Management **NU女 Model Management *Ad campaigns for: **Guerlain **NARS *A cover on: **V **ELLE Korea Twists and new features *'The Save Button:' Up until the final four, after every elimination, the viewers have the choice to save a girl from elimination. The viewers are only allowed to use it once the entire cycle. It is announced to the eliminee the episode after her elimination if the fans decided to hit the Save Button or not. *'Top Model Points: '''A new (and slightly confusing) addition to the show are Top Model points. Every week, the girls have an opportunity to gain or lose "points". A contestant can gain two points by winning best photo, one point by either being called high or winning a challenge. Similarly, they can lose a point by being called low or two points by being in the bottom. In the case that The Save Button is used for a girl, she will lose three points for being eliminated. After every week, a girl can buy a prize with her tokens such as a phone call home, new clothing, or a one-on-one session with a judge. There were also numerous circumstances where a contestant can steal a number of another contestant's points. After a certain point, the girl with the most points wins immunity. Locations *New York City, Episode 1 *Jeju City, Episode 1 *Seoul, Episode 1-6 *Okinawa, Episode 3 *Shanghai, Episode 5 *Manila, Episode 7-9 Episodes 'Episode 1 - "New Horizons Pt. 1" The final thirteen girls arrive in New York City, where the competition officially begins. They all introduce themselves and arrive at the S3MN New York-based Studio. There, the girls meet Sin Il-hong and an unknown face, who is announced to be Kendra Wheeler. Il-hong explains to the girls one new twist of the season; the Top Model Points system (see '''Twists and New Features above). The girls are thus pushed into their first challenge in order to gain points. The girls are all dressed in monochrome outfits and are told they are taking their pre-show headshots. After the photoshoot, Il-hong states that, since first impressions are everything, the fans decided who won the first challenge; with the most likes, it was Chrysantheme. Afterwards, Il-hong also announces that the girls will return to their house. The issue with that is, apparently, it's not even in America. After a few seconds of confusion, Moshe figures it out: the girls are going overseas! Through all the excitement, it's announced the girls are going to South Korea. The girls fly out to their new home and relax for the rest of the day, however the following day the girls are pushed into their very first photoshoot; alien queens! 'Episode 2 - "New Horizons Pt. 2"' tba Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest and use the western system) 'Performance' Call Out Orders The contestant won the competition. The contestant was eliminated. The contestant was supposed to be eliminated but was saved via The Save Button. The contestant won the reward challenge. The contestant was apart of a non-elimination bottom two. The contestant had immunity. *Episode 0's call out order was randomized and had no effect on the remainder of the season. *In Episode 1, Archie and Pakpao landed in the bottom two, however Tyra announced that both would stay in the competition. Soundtrack Makeover Chart